Easter nerds
by ayoresh
Summary: Polmano-with slight PruIta, and implied SpaAus. Nerds getting ready for Easter dinner. Don't worry it gets to the Polmano I promise. If it posts weird I apologize, this is the first time I'm uploading anything to this site.


Lovino huffed lightly, glancing around the shop he was in. _Damn Feliciano, could you take any slower?_ He thought with a sigh, glancing down to his watch. They'd already been in the shop for an hour, and to say Lovino was agitated was an understatement. He tapped his foot lightly, leaning back into his seat. 

Feliciano walked out of a changing room, walking towards Lovino. She twirled, allowing the skirt she was wearing to fan out. She smiled brightly to her older brother, waiting for his thoughts on the skirt.

Lovino hummed in thought, before replying to his sister. "Not in that color. Try indigo? No, iris. Iris is definitely your color." He replied lightly, giving the smallest of smiles towards his sister.

To Feliciano's surprise, Lovino was very accepting when she came out. He said anything was fine as long as Feliciano was happy. Now, he was taking her shopping to get clothes for their Easter celebration.

"Sì, thanks Lovino! I'll be back soon~" Feliciano chirped, before running off to find the skirt in a different color.

Lovino settled back into the seat, relaxing slightly. He looked outside the shop window, watching people walk past swiftly. _There are sure a lot of pretty girls… _Lovino thought to himself, with a slight tilt to his head. He shook it lightly, inwardly chuckling at his thoughts.

Feliciano was done soon enough, running up to Lovino with a bag in her hand. She pulled Lovino up out of his seat, and begun pulling him out of the shop. A quiet cheery ringtone came from Feliciano's pocket, and she stopped to answer her phone.

"Ciao! Feliks, it's good to talk to you? What's new?" Feliciano happily talked into the phone, walking with Lovino towards another store. Lovino could hear a muffled response before Feliciano spoke again.

"You still haven't found somewhere to go?" Feliciano tapped her chin lightly with her finger, before gasping lightly. "You can celebrate with Lovino and I! Mio fratello and I would love to have you!" She smiled brightly towards Lovino.

Lovino, on the other hand, was not happy about his sister's offer. Easter was quite the holiday for the siblings, and he wasn't wild about sharing it with anyone. As it was, the Prussian, Spanish and Austrian bastards were already coming over.

Another muffled response was heard, followed by Feliciano hanging up the phone with a polite goodbye. She smiled brightly towards Lovino, but he could see something else in her eyes.

"Feliciano, just what are you planning?" He pressed, poking his finger into his sister's shoulder. She only gave a smirk in return, winking at her brother.

"You know how Gil and Roddy and Toni are coming over for Easter? Well, my friend Feliks is coming over as well! Now we can have even more friends over! Isn't it great Lovino?" Feliciano said in delight, wrapping her hands around Lovino's, shaking them as she spoke.

"I understand the others, but why Feliks? I know you and Gilbert are a… thing… and Roderich was like a father to us… and Antonio is like our big brother, but why him?" He questioned, burning his eyes into his sister's head.

Her smirk grew larger as she leaned into Lovino, her voice barely above a whisper. "Feliks is single … Lovino, this is your chance! You can finally get a date!" Feliciano declared, spinning around in place.

Lovino felt a blush form on his tan cheeks, turning his face away from Feliciano. "You can stay out of my love life, bastard…" Lovino mumbled, feeling a smile form on his face. He'd never had a real date before. Well, the only exception being when Antonio pretended to be his crush and they had dinner together. Lovino shuttered at the memory, remembering how creepy it was. He glanced back up to Feliciano with his smile growing by the second.

"Sì! I know that! But Feliks really likes you! Give it a shot, Lovi?" Feliciano pleaded, smile growing when she saw the one planted on Lovino's face. After seeing the nod of her brother's head, she gleefully dragged him around to shop for the rest of her outfit.

By the time they got home, both of the siblings were carrying a few bags.

Feliciano had gotten a strawberry colored blouse with peach accents, accompanied by a cobalt cardigan (which resembled an unzipped sweatshirt), and the iris skirt they picked out at the first shop. Feliciano also picked out simple black flats with marigold accents.

Lovino had gotten a navy blue blazer to go over an emerald-colored shirt. He got simple black pants and dress shoes to match.

The two got changed into the new clothing, and stood in the living room, inspecting each other's outfits.

"Me gustan estos zapatos!" Feliciano sang happily, spinning on her toes with a bright smile on her face.

"You've been spending too much time with Antonio!" Lovino retorted back, before looking at the shoes as well. "They definitely compliment your skin tone…" he stated, noting how much his sister loved the combination of gold and black.

"Your outfit is really great too fratello! The shirt matches your eyes very well!" Feliciano cooed, putting on a serious face as she judged her brother's outfit. "Molto caldo Lovino!"

"Of course it's hot, I was the one that picked it out, bastard" Lovino huffed. He stiffened up as he released a long yawn, stretching his arms backwards. He glared over to the clock. It was about 2:30pm. "Hm… it isn't too late for a nap…" he thought aloud, trudging up to his room.

"Lovino! We have to cook for tomorrow! Lovino!" Feliciano called up, getting ignored by her brother. Sighing, she went up to her room to take a nap as well. The cooking could wait a little while.

Easter morning went by slowly, but it was a nice time. Feliciano had gotten Lovino up early to break open their chocolate eggs.

"Why do we even have these? We aren't kids anymore Feli" Lovino complained, groggily walking down the stairs.

"Because it's fun!" Feliciano stated happily, before handing Lovino his egg. "Come on Lovi, it'll be fun! Please?" She looked to him, widening her eyes and fluttering her eyelashes.

Lovino huffed lightly but took the egg nonetheless. He handed Feliciano her egg, and she smiled gallantly in return. Feliciano's egg was beautifully decorated with elegant lilies and roses surrounding the Italian flag. Lovino's, on the other hand, was decorated with many doves flying around the words "Ti amo fratello!". After hugging his sister briefly, they started to open up their eggs.

Feliciano's was the first one opened. Concealed inside was a beautifully crafted hairclip. There were gems of various colors placed on the top, creating a mosaic design. Feliciano hugged it close to her chest before running to a mirror to put it in her hair.

"Ah, Lovino! It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, hugging her brother from behind. Lovino nodded in return.

_It does suit her face well_ he thought to himself, while muttering a "you're welcome" to Feliciano. Sighing lightly, he went back to opening up his egg. Feli fidgeted happily, waiting for her brother to open up the egg.

Lovino pulled out a golden chain, with a cross attached. The cross was a beautiful assortment of white, red, and green gems. There were other colors mixed in as well. Towards the bottom of the pendant, in small letters, was an old nickname Feliciano had for him, "Roma".

Lovino felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks Feliciano, it's great" he stated simply, before slipping the cross around his neck and examining it in the mirror. It laid lowly on his neckline, and complimented his tan skin quite well.

"Grazie mille" Lovino muttered, giving his sister another quick hug before eating hi s chocolate.

"Lovino, it's almost time for everyone to come over! We should go get dressed~" Feliciano sang before going up to her room to change. She gave him a stern go-get-changed-too look before she disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Lovino huffed in frustration. It was way too early for company. Still, he shuffled up the stairs to get changed into his outfit. He met Feliciano in her room, ready to help her with her hair and makeup.

Picking out a periwinkle eye shadow, Lovino applied the makeup to Feliciano's face. After all was said and done, Feliciano had black winged eyeliner with periwinkle eye shadow, accompanied by a watermelon colored lipstick. Her bangs were pulled to the side, secured by the hair piece Lovino had gotten her. Lovino quickly combed his hair just in time for the first of their guests to arrive.

Feliciano raced down the stairs, opening the door widely with a proud smile on her face. She was soon tackled into a hug, being swung around in circles. She giggled loudly, clutching onto her attacker's neck, bringing her face above his shoulder as to not smudge her makeup.

"Gil! Stop it, you're gonna make me dizzy!" She breathed out in between laughs. He soon placed her down, placing a soft kiss onto her cheek.

"The awesome me will put you down! Only because you look so cute, though~" Gilbert cooed, kissing Feliciano's hand lightly. As he did so, Lovino walked down the stairs. He let out a gag of disgust before turning his attention to the other guest.

"Hello." Roderich said as a simple greeting, walking inside and closing the door behind him. He was quickly hugged by a giddy Feliciano, to which he hesitantly hugged back.

"Hello Roderich. Happy Easter." Lovino greeted the other man, keeping a respectful distance from him.

"Happy Easter to you as well. I've brought some sachertorte." Roderich motioned towards the container in his arms, and followed Lovino into the kitchen to put it down. "I've noticed Feliciano and Gilbert have been become quite close recently… are they engaged yet?" he asked so frankly it surprised even Lovino.

"No they most certainly aren't, bastard!" Lovino snapped, before stopping to think for a minute. _Did she have a ring on her finger? No, she wouldn't be THAT stupid…uh… well…that's not entirely true.. I don't think she'd keep quiet about it… _Lovino lost in thought, completely missed what Roderich had said to him.

"I've heard you are going to have that Polish fellow over for a while." Roderich stated, giving a so-are-you-guys-dating look in Lovino's direction.

"O-Oi! Who told you that?" Lovino yelled, but he didn't even need an answer. It took one glance to Feliciano to see the smirk on her face to answer his question. He sighed audibly, before slapping a hand into his forehead.

"Lovino~ Antonio is here!" Feliciano called to her brother, too occupied with Gilbert to answer the door.

Lovino gagged as he passed the couple, before opening the door to greet the guest. Immediately he was engulfed into a bear hug, and was being rocked back and forth.

"Lovino! It's been forever! Ohhh~ T ú eres muy caliente!" Antonio breathed out, stepping back to inspect Lovino's outfit.

"Of course it is, I was the one who picked it out!" Lovino stated, sticking his nose up in the air proudly. Antonio nodded in agreement and patted Lovino on the shoulder. He then went to give Feliciano a hug, and compliment her on her outfit as well.

Another body stood in the doorway, shaking lightly. He had blond hair that went slightly past his jaw line. He was wearing a black blazer with matching dress pants. His shirt underneath was a ruby color, which matched his emerald eyes quite nicely. He slowly stepped inside of the home, before nodding towards Lovino.

"Hey Lovino! It's been like, a while!" he chirped, finally gaining enough confidence to properly greet the host. He pulled Lovino's hand up to his lips, giving it a short kiss before releasing it. Lovino began to blush lightly, thankfully being saved by Feliciano, who jumped into the conversation.

"Feliks it's good to see you! We are gonna have lots of fun!" Feliciano greeted, hugging Feliks and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"We totally will!" Feliks happily replied, giving a wink towards Lovino. Lovino blushed ever so slightly, before looking away.

By now, Roderich had walked back into the living room and was conversing with Antonio while Gilbert and Feliciano were talking. _Are… are Antonio and Roderich a thing? _Lovino questioned, deciding to bring it up at a different time. He turned to Feliks, who was looking at him as well.

"Can we, like, go to another room? It's a little crowded…" Feliks asked, looking Lovino in his eyes. '_They're really pretty... Like… fresh spring plants' _he thought, continuing to stare. A soft blush came to his cheeks, lost in the dark green eyes.

Lovino shifted, slightly uncomfortable, and nodded his head. He grabbed Feliks' hand, and pulled him towards the kitchen. He took a seat at the table as Feliks sat across from him.

"How've you been?" Lovino asked, slightly cocking his head while staring at the Polish man. He glanced at the other's hair, noting how shaped his face quite well.

"Oh, you know. I've been hanging out with Toris. He's been trying to score a date with Raivis, so I've been, like, giving him pointers. What about you?" He replied, clicking his tongue occasionally. He continued to stare into Lovino's eyes. It was like he was in a trance. The shades of shamrock and emerald swirled around beautifully in his eyes.

Lovino, _slightly_ uncomfortable, thought a moment before he replied. "Hm… I've been good. We've been buying Feli a lot of new clothes. Other than that, nothing much has happened recently." Lovino spoke, surprising himself at how calm he was.

Feliks listened politely, nodding his head as Lovino spoke. Slowly, after gaining enough confidence, he leaned over the table, and placed a chaste kiss on Lovino's lips. The kiss didn't last more than 6 seconds, and it left both of them blushing messes.

"_Why _did you do that?" Lovino huffed. "Come to my house, then kiss me like that. Hmph… Wasn't even that long…" His speech slowly got softer as he stared at the table. When he didn't hear a response, Lovino looked at Feliks in the eyes.

Feliks, after processing what Lovino had said, had a blush that darkened at least _ten_ more shades. _'He… does he… did he just say…' _He began to lose his thought as a stream of questions filled his head.

His stream of thoughts was broken as Lovino stood up and went over to the cooking food. He studied the sauce, before motioning Feliks over with his hand. Feliks stood next to Lovino, absentmindedly staring at the sauce. He failed to notice a sly spoon sneaking it's way to his lips, spilling the red substance all over them.

He turned to Lovino, confused, when he felt a soft pair of lips kissing the sauce away. His eyes quickly fluttered close and he kissed back.

Suddenly, with a smirk, Lovino pulled back and stepped away from Feliks.

"Oi, food's ready! Get your asses in here before it gets cold!" Lovino yelled into the other room, before returning his attention to Feliks.

"That was like, so mean, Lovino" Feliks pouted, licking the leftover sauce off of his lips.

"Tch, that's what you get for suddenly kissing me like that" Lovino's smirk grew, and he placed the pot of sauce on the table as everyone crowded into the dining room. He leaned towards Feliks' ear before serving the food.

"You better take me on a proper date, bastard".


End file.
